dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Padishah Emperor/XD
The Padishah Emperor was the title of the hereditary rulers of the Imperium and the Known Universe, coming from the ancient Persian meaning "Shah of Shahs". They were also known as "Emperors of the Known Universe", and "Emperors of a Million Worlds". The title of Padishah Emperor (originally just Emperor during the reigns of Faykan, Jules, Salvador, Roderick and Javicco, at least) was taken by the head of House Corrino after the Battle of Corrin. It was used by the head of that House for more than 10,000 years. The defeat of House Corrino and House Harkonnen at the hands of House Atreides and the Fremen saw Paul Atreides, as the ruler of House Atreides, become the new Emperor in 10193 AG. Theoretically, when Atreides wrested the Imperial Seat from the Corrinos, both Paul Atreides and Leto II inherited the title of "Padishah Emperor". However, it would appear that neither of them actually used it, instead referring to themselves as Emperor. Upon the abdication of Paul Atreides, the title of Emperor ceased to exist in its previous sense. The rule of his younger sister, Alia, was always considered a temporary role, and thus she was bestowed the title Imperial Regent, until Paul's son Leto Atreides II had come of age. Upon Alia's death and Leto's ascension, the title of Emperor took on a different meaning. Leto's formidable prescient abilities and slow transformation into a human-sandworm hybrid saw him acquire the title God-Emperor. After his death, some three and a half thousand standard years later, the title of Emperor became at most a token title, due to the political turmoil that came with The Scattering. The title ceased to exist after the death of Leto II, when the Imperium was dissolved. Known Padishah Emperors *Faykan Corrino I (merging the offices of Viceroy of the League of Nobles and the Grand Patriarch of the Holy Jihad) *Jules Corrino *Salvador Corrino *Roderick Corrino I *Javicco Corrino *Mandias Corrino (unknown timeframe) *Faykan Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino I (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino IV (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino V (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino VI (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino VII (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino VIII (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino IX (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino X (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino XI (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino XII (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino XIII (unknown timeframe) *Ishaq Corrino XIV (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino I (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino III (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino IV (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino V (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino VI (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino VII (unknown timeframe) *Elrood Corrino VIII (unknown timeframe) *Hassik Corrino I (unknown timeframe) *Hassik Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Hassik Corrino III *Ishaq Corrino XV *Idriss Corrino I *Raphael Corrino I (only held the title of Crown Prince, while his wife Herade took the title of Padishah Empress) *Idriss Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Raphael Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Shaddam Corrino I (unknown timeframe) *Shaddam Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Shaddam Corrino III (unknown timeframe) *Vutier Corrino I (unknown timeframe) *Fondil Corrino I (unknown timeframe) *Fondil Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Hyek Corrino I (unknown timeframe) *Hyek Corrino II (unknown timeframe) *Vutier Corrino II *Fondil Corrino III *Elrood Corrino IX *Shaddam Corrino IV *Paul Muad'Dib Atreides *Alia Atreides(only held the title of Regent) *Leto Atreides II Behind the Scenes Both the Ottoman Sultan of Turkey, and the Shah of Iran used to have the Persian title Padishah, which means : "Chief ruler; monarch; sovereign". http://baheyeldin.com/literature/arabic-and-islamic-themes-in-frank-herberts-dune.html Category:Expanded Dune Category:Titles Category:Terms and meanings Category:Prelude to Dune Category:Heroes of Dune